That Would Be Lovely
by LunaEquus
Summary: Gemma comes clean with Simon. Oneshot. SimonGemmaKartik.


**Spawned from Libba's LJ group therapy post. I officially like Simon again. Some slashy goodness entails...you have been warned!**

"Simon, darling, I want to come clean with you."

"Yes, of course. What would you like to tell me?" After months of hinting at a closet full of skeletons, Gemma decided she wanted to tell Simon everything. I mean, there is only so much one can keep from a future husband. It wasn't as if his approval or lack thereof would change anything, but she liked to think she had the upper hand in the relationship. She at least knew that he adored her, and even if she didn't quite share the same affections, she figured he'd be good to have around in the long run. After all, he was quite handsome, and rich, if not just a bit dull. But she had enough intrigue for the both of them, and she was about to show him just how many secrets she had kept.

He sat in the leather wing-backed chair, amused at the serious expression on his fiancée's face. "Now Simon, I want you to take everything I say as truth, alright? I will not lie to you." He nodded.

"I am the high priestess of a secret society of magical women that wield magic and protect the realms," Gemma said, folding her arms over her chest. Simon blinked up at her.

"So you fancy yourself a witch, darling?"

"No – a goddess." Simon's lips curved into a smile.

"Well I can hardly complain about that. What other secrets do you have?"

"Miss Worthington and Miss Bradshaw are my fellow priestesses. Together, we travel to another world and fight the evil sorceress, Circe."

Simon's face lit up. "Ah Circe! You have been reading _The Odyssey _then, Gemma?" Gemma shook her head.

"No, this woman is much different. She killed my mother and she tried to kill me, among others."

Simon furrowed his brow thoughtfully. "So naturally, you would seek revenge. How brave of you. And you are helped along by your friends?"

Gemma's face grew devious. "Quite so. By the light of the moon we have gotten drunk on whiskey, swam naked in the lake, and talked of forbidden things."

"Ah, how…lovely," Simon said, his cheeks turning pink at the thought. "What sort of forbidden things did you speak of?"

"I shan't bore you with the details, darling, but I will tell you this," she said, watching him closely to judge his reaction. "I watched as Felicity ran naked through the forest, where she killed a deer with her own hands as a sacrifice to the huntress in the realms."

Simon frowned, not believing a word out of his fiancée's mouth. "Well I already knew that Miss Worthington was a bit…ravenous."

"Spirited, darling," Gemma corrected him. "We do not talk ill of our dearest friends."

"Yes, spirited," he echoed, wondering when Felicity Worthington became one of his dearest friends. He did not challenge, however, for he wanted Gemma to be as happy as can be. "So you can do magic?"

"Yes," she replied, straightening herself to her full height.

"Like what?"

"I spoke perfect French for a day, flew to the top of Parliament and let my fingers trail through the Thames."

"Sounds enchanting," Simon said with a laugh. He smiled warmly at Gemma, for the girl had such a lovely imagination.

"It is quite enchanting, darling. But there is more."

"What? Have you turned rocks to butterflies and blades of grass into jewels as well?" Simon was feeling quite jolly at his own attempt at creativity. Gemma gave him an odd look.

"Actually, I have done those things, but that is not what I wish to tell you. Once you cease your laughter, of course."

"Ah darling, why the sudden need for formality?"

"Simon, I have a lover," Gemma said, holding her chin up high. "And I would like you to meet him."

"Exquisite!" he exclaimed. "How does the prince of Persia take his tea?" Gemma frowned.

"He's not the prince of Persia," she said. "Darling, are you quite alright? You're acting strange."

Simon laughed heartily again. "Oh, I am most certainly fine! Who am I meeting then, precious, if not the prince of Persia?"

Gemma's face lit up to a picture of rosy, girlish joy. Simon's heart warmed at the sight.

"Now darling, I don't want you to think that I don't have feelings for you too, but in all truth, I have found my soul mate." Simon's smile waned a bit in confusion. "You see, there is another secret society, of men, that protect my group. I have fallen in love with my guardian, truly, but I quite like you too."

"I see," Simon said. "Well, who is this lad that has stolen my fiancée's heart?"

"Do you remember my old coachman Kartik?"

"Yes…"

"Well, it's him!" She clapped her hands together with glee. Simon scratched his head.

"Darling, are you being silly? I can't really approve of something like this."

"Well Simon, you said you wanted me to be happy and well taken care of."

"Yes, by me, not some…coach…man."

Gemma sighed and looked up dreamily. "But wouldn't it be terribly romantic, darling? The three of us all living together…We could be like Arthur, Guinevere, and Lancelot; you both can share me!"

Simon evaded answering. He wasn't quite sure how to react. "And what does your coachman say about this?"

"Oh, I haven't told him yet." A knock at the door sent Gemma into a frenzy. "Oh! That must be him! Aren't you _excited_, darling?"

"Absolutely riveted," Simon said hollowly. The door opened to reveal a tousle-haired Kartik, his cheeks slightly pink from the cold. Gemma swept over to him and brandished a kiss on his lips, much to both men's surprise.

Gemma pushed Kartik over to Simon, who stood to make greetings. "Simon, meet my love Kartik; Kartik, I believe you already know Simon," she said with a wink at her self proclaimed soul mate. The two very different men shook hands awkwardly, both eager to get back to their respective seats.

Gemma looked back and forth between them excitedly, like a child on Christmas morning. Simon had never really looked at the coachman before, but he could see why Gemma was so besotted with him. He was quite a beautiful man. Kartik's dark eyes found Simon's blue ones; Simon blushed and looked away, embarrassed for being caught staring.

"Isn't this just lovely?" Gemma gushed.

"Yes darling," Simon said quickly. "Very…lovely. Oh dear." Simon began to feel very uncomfortable under the coachman's gaze. "I love Gemma," he blurted out, feeling the need to reassure himself that his feelings weren't running away with him.

Kartik's expression grew wolfish, only adding to Simon's discomfort. "What a coincidence," he said slowly. "So do I." Gemma beamed at him.

"Then it's settled? We'll all be one big happy family!"

Simon opened his mouth, ready to say absolutely not, there was no way he'd share her with this stranger, no matter how attractive and alluring he was. Kartik crossed his arms, glaring at Simon as if to dare him to say no. Something swirling within his dark eyes held Simon enraptured. He lost his nerve. "That would be…lovely."

Gemma jumped up and showered both men with a flurry of kisses. Simon smiled warmly, happy to see his betrothed so happy. Why shouldn't she have the company of the two men that loved her most? At least he'd have that much in common with the coachman.

Kartik caught Simon's eye and gave a slight, approving smile. For some reason, Simon felt oddly flattered. And rather warm. "Well, shall we…go upstairs?" he asked, feeling quite hot and bothered by the presence of his new…house mate.

Gemma gasped with delight, obviously pleased with herself for coming up with a brilliant plan. However, it was Kartik who answered.

"That would be lovely."

**Ahhh! -girlish squeal- **

**OOCness intentional, obviously. Gemma quite reminds me of pre death Pippa. And Simon...a pushover, but he cannot say no to the one he loves. Even if that may one day become Kartik...**

**I will not write this lemon. I swear it. Someone else may, if you're daring, but I cannot. I'm not...ballsy enough to do it. But I'd like to read it...-hint, hint-**

**OMG Gemma's in a beefcake sandwich,  
LunaEquus**

**(such horndogs they all are. my, my)**


End file.
